


oh brother!

by lolz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ....nevermind, 11!louis, 14! Ed Sheeran, 16!Harry, 22!Louis, 5!harry, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Zayn, BoyxBoy, Butt Plugs, Concerts, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Famous Liam, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry in Panties, High School, Jealous Harry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Liam, Protective Zayn, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Education, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Sugar Baby Zayn, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Liam, Underage Sex, Virgin Harry, Virgin Zayn, Wall Sex, What Have I Done, Zayn in Lingerie, eds mom is embarrassing, everywhere sex basically aint nobody got time for that!!, harry can be a top if he puts his mind to it, i feel like i am writing fucking porn, im serious, im sorry, it dont know, it might be very long, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, please, probably d/s, so dont read this if you are easily triggered, suage baby, this is becoming quiet long., this might be kinda triggering, yeah - Freeform, ziam palik - Freeform, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolz/pseuds/lolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis was eleven when he discovered porn on his dads computer. he decided to try it on his little brother harry,he knew they had a deeper relationship that brothers.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>zayn met liam when he was 17. they fell in love instantly. the only problem? liam was 24....and famous</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lets play sex

louis was running home. he was running fast. he had just gotten the things he ordered in the mail and he couldn't wait to try them out. he ran up the driveway and in to the house shedding his jacket and shoes at the door before bounding up the stairs. harry was in his room drawing when louis entered out of breath. he jumped up when louis came in.  
''boobear!boobear! did you bring the toys like you promised! lou!lou! can we play!" louis chuckled and quieted the young five year old before closing the door.  
off course we can babe,but you have to be quiet okay?" harry nodded and sat on the bed crossing his hands in his lap. louis dropped his bag lightly to the floor before instructing harry.  
''i need you to take your clothes off sweetheart" louis requested not wanting the beautiful boy to be upset. harry whined abit but who was he to say no to being naked. he shed his clothes and sat on his bed not even noticing louis stares.  
''can we play the game now?''  
''of course we can'' harry giggled as louis took two objects out of the bag ,setting them beside the little boy. harry moved backwards on the bed making room for louis to kneel in front of him.  
''whats the game called?'' harrys innocent voice echoed in louis head.  
''its called sex cutie'' harry nodded. louis connected his lips with harry,the boy kissing back immediatly. they always kissed. louis dragged harrys body closer to his body licking his lip. harry opened his mouth to allow louis' tounge entrance. louis moaned at the faint taste of jellys in harrys mouth. harry pulled away looking down at louis crotch curiously ''whats that?'' he asked poking his hard on,making louis gasp.  
''its called a boner''  
''whats a boner?'' louis took harrys hand and put it on his clothes package.  
''its when your willy gets hard'' harry looked down at himself and muttered ''lou lou i have one two'' louis chuckled nodding kissing harrys neck making the other boy moan. louis took off his shirt and pants leaving him in his spiderman underpants. ''babe will you lift your legs up for me?'' harry raised an eyes brow but he trusted his brother fully so raised his legs grabbing the back of his thighs in his hands.louis looked at harrys pretty asshole in awe. it was lovely and twitching slightly from the cold contact of the air.  
''what are you going to do lou?'' harry asked as louis reached for the lube coating two fingers in the substance.he rested one finger at harrys hole making harry giggle and squirm ''loulou that tickles'' louis smiled at the younger boy before he rested his finger on harrys ring of muscle again.  
''is this going to hurt?'' ''no babe,i tried it on myself yesterday,it feels really good'' harry nodded and looked down between his legs at louis.

louis slowly eased his finger into the boys arse making him whine. louis couldnt help a moan to escape from his mouth at harrys walls tightened around him.

''it feels wierd'' ''i know sweety but it feels better i promise'' louis moved his finger back and forth slightly letting harrys moans go straight to his dripping dick. louis placed another finger at harrys entrance. he eased it in moving it with a steady rhytem not wanting the beautiful lad beneath him to be hurt if he could help it. he took his fingers out slowly as harry whined at the sudden empty feeling. ''shh,shh babe im just gonna put my willy in you instead''

harry nodded curiosly decided to go on with. he wanted louis to make him feel good again. louis coated his penis in lube lining himself up with harrys,slightly stretched hole.  
he pushed in moaning loudly. harry moaned bringing his hands to louis hair to pull at.

‘’lou bear that feels good’’ he muttered buriong his head in his brothers shoulder.  
‘’i know haz it feels good for me to’’ louis said thrusting in fulling,balls deep. harry moaned peppering kisses to louis’ neck and shoulders thanking him for playing the game with him.harry came whimpering at the sensitivity before louis came in him pulling out quickly so harry wouldnt get hurt. he kissed haz’ hair getting the towel he had placed on the bed and getting the cum off of harry chest before pulling there c lothes on and tucking harry in to bed.

‘’can we play sex again loulou?’’ louis nodded before whispering as he left the little boy who needed to nap to do his homework.  
‘’and remember harry mommy doesnt find out about this game okay?’’ harry nodded sleepily cuddling into his teddy,falling asleep.


	2. he's an international superstar

zayn groaned lowly as he stopped his watch from beeping. he couldnt afford an actual clock to he set up his watch to 'bring'. he climbed out groaned at the sunlight before climbing into a cold shower and quickly washing himself. the landlord cut out the heat when zayn could pay the rent. you would think the man would be more considerate,he does have to look after his two little sisters, safaa and doniya. he got out dried himself and quickly pulled on a white tank top,black skinnies,a red flannel left open and his old beat up boots. 

he quickly went into his little sisters room waking them up quietly before getting breakfast set out for them when they woke up properly. he left the money for the bus this week on the table in an envelope along with lunch money. in total it left zayn with $70 to deal with all his bills and feeding the girls as well.

he groaned shouting a bye as he left throwing his bag over his shoulder before running down the two flight of stairs to the exit. he walked out running slightly as he heard big ben ring (does it still do that??) five o clock. he ran down the nearly empty streets avoiding early morning joggers and dog walkers. i heard the bell of the cafe opening.  
i ran down the street and through the door shouting im here before running to the back and throwing on my apron and washing my hand and face pushing my hair back with a black hair band i found. i walked out as the first customer came in ordering a to go meal. i passed it on winking at niall,my co-worker. he laughed his loud laugh and said ''cutting it a bit to close ain't we mate'' 

 

i laughed again running around for another three hours serving to any and everyone them just becoming a blur as the morning ruch passed doniya and safaa coming in at there small lunch to say hi before running back to school.  
''dude your gonna run your self dry'' paul,the owners of pauls pots (>.


	3. fuck this shit

~time skip~ louis 17. harry 11~ harry woke up the last monday of the term with a sore arse. he grinned looking over at louis who was pulling on his pants at the end of the bed. harry loved playing sex with louis. he loved louis.

he slowly got up as to not hurt his bum and walked in front of louis,wrapping his arms around his neck. louis looked up surprised to see the curly headed boy up so early and smiled his hands on the boys hips. harry pecked his brothers lips licking his lip before pulling away as they heard the door slam shut.

the boys had never moved faster. harry lept across the bed opening the windows and threw on the plaid pyjamas he had thrown across the room yesterday evening. louis quickly finished changing kissing the boys cheek and ran out and to his room across the hall to shower.there mom was home.

harry walked to the bathroom and climbed in quickly showering and changing into his normal white t shirt and jeans. his curls were going wild as he shook his head to get rid of any water stuck in them. he raced downstairs and grabbed a bagel sitting across from there tired mom who smiled at her youngest sitting across from her raising her cup of tea in greeting. louis came downstairs in black jeans-with ripped knees- a black wife beater tank top under his black leather jacket. a pair of glasses were pearched on top of his perfectly quaffed [hair](http://www2.pictures.zimbio.com/pc/Kelly+Ripa+press+room+Z100+Jingle+Ball+2012+H3HNPV4pm-ux.jpg). he kissed there mom on the cheek and harrys forehead whispering in his ear,''you look good in that shirt''.

and harry knew he did. he had picked it out with some friends specifically for  this purpose. to get praise from louis.

they ate quietly before the bus honked the obnoxiously loud horn. harry got up throwing his bag over his shoulder and ran out yelling a goodbye. louis got up grinning inside at the cute little boy tottered off. he grabbed his bag hugging his mom goodbye before going outside when the bus left and getting on his bike. his motorbike. [he had gotten it](http://www.hdwallpaperspics.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/Motorbike-wallpapers.jpg) for the soul purpous that harry had promised to 'play' with him if he got a really bright colored one. him and his friend zayn had gotten them a year before having saved for them for a long time. it was so worth it. 

 

louis was well aware of the stress the pakistani boy was under so whenever he could he went over to zayns and they would ride around for a bit.

louis got to school ingoring the stares of people and walked into school. his name was louis tomlinson. after his late father. when he was 11 he had been bullied in this school so he and his mom came to the agreement that harrys name would be styles,like his father, to avoid the same happening to the young self conscious boy.

 

nobody knew harry,the geeky hipster boy and louis, the punk bad boy were even related. louis got to his locker greeting his friend [Niall](http://oceanup.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/niall-horan-punk-photo-manip.jpg). for as long as louis had know him the boy had never had the same hair for more than two weeks. the laughed and messed around before the bell rang and went to class.

 

meanwhile harry was putting his books into his locker when a body banged into him,his forhead banging into the locker door.

''hey faggot'' a harsh voice whispered in his ear. harry whimpered and backed away holding his bleeding nose but was caught and held against the lockers one arm around his throat,[Nick Grimshaw](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-okUFb3c9RLU/VDgseFarwQI/AAAAAAAAgss/45UE8Kvejms/s1600/nick-grimshaw.png). harrys own personal bully. grimshaw was about to raise his fist when the bell rang and let harry go. everyone knew that grimmy needed perfect attendence this year if he wanted to graduate. he had afterall been in the same year for the last 4 years. he pulled away with his goons and stalked off leaving the battered boy on the ground.

 

harrys best friend,[ed sheeran](http://i3.mirror.co.uk/incoming/article5025678.ece/ALTERNATES/s615/Ed-Busking-at-13-yrs-old-John-Sheeran.jpg). he was 14 but was only a year above harry having stayed back a few years before they discovered he was dyslexic. ed had gotten involved a few times but harry made him stop. he didnt want his only friend to get hurt because of him. the wuickly got up and harry got a tissue from his locker and cleaned his nose,which thankfully wasnt broken. they got into there classes just as the second bell rang.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next update should be soon.

sorry guys i would just like to say that;  
1-if you click on my story and dont like it then thats not my fault okay? you read the summary,more than likely, so you knew what it was about okay?   
2-the first few chapters with a really young harry are purely for a backstory. stop hating.

and 

3!!!- DONT LIKE DONT READ!!!

 

but i would also like to thank anyoen who has read this story and has been nice in there comments and not calling it names. (your my favorite,shh)

 

thanks for reading,  
lolz


	5. im upset, hold me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im am so sorry!!!! it..i dont even know.
> 
> please dont hurt me :(
> 
> x  
> lolz

Louis and Niall were sitting in the back of there homeroom class waiting for the role to be called so they could go to the computer lab.

 

ms. Dena there computers teachers came in as they reached the O's and made an announcement that would lead to Louis jumping at every sound for the next four hours.

 

''will my computers class please go to Mr. horans woodwork room for the next two classes,the computers lab is being used by the 7th graders today.'' with that she left a few chuckles going around the room,everyone new the only reason 7th graders used the computer rooms were for the talk. 

 

''Louis tomlinson'' the student teacher said,Louis didn't even tell her off his name wasn't Lewis.

''here'' and if his voice went up an octave at the end nobody said anything,maybe The Tommo was just mocking the teacher?

 

__________

harry's class were brought into one of the computer labs and told to sit down. everyone was chattering and giggling. one of the boys who had already turned fifteen was spreading what the were really here for.

 

harry was confused,why were they learning about his and Louis' game? why were the older ones giggling and blushing? 

 

when the movie ended harry felt like being sick as everyone avoided eye contact with each other. 

''and remember class of anyone tries to have sexual intercourse with you against you knowledge/will then it is a federal crime and they should be punished'' the women who had come in to talk to them said.

 

the bell rang singling break so they went back to there classrooms and ate quietly no one wanting to say anything. classes continued with a few people throwing out random inappropriate phrases every now and then.

when the bell rang again,two sharp bursts, singling lunch they all left the classroom searching for food. all except harry. harry traveled to the seniors section of the school people looking at him funny. he saw the back of nialls head and called him over,the Irish boy confused as to why he would need to talk to Louis. hadn't they hidden the fact they were related for two years? why waste that effort?

but nevertheless niall brought him to were Louis was sitting under a tree in the field behind the school with messy hair and bloodshot eyes. harry stood before him as niall left them to there own devices.

 

''look haz i'm-'' 

 

''my name is harry'' he interrupted ignoring the flash of pain across Louis face. ''you fucking lie'r!'' harry screamed hitting at Louis chest as the taller boy wrapped his arms around i'm and brought him to his chest.

''i love you'' Louis kept and muttering sniffling slightly. harry paused his rampage a few minutes later catching his breath,air leaving his lungs in sharp quick puffs.

 

''i'm always going to love you, baby'' Louis whispered trying not to break the tranquil mood. the leaves blew gentle as the wind filtered through a wind chime that had been placed there years previous ,by Louis himself. but it made no difference as harry shiver... and ran. 

 

he ran back to the school and cleared his face of tears entering his class as the bell rang with his books held tightly to his chest.

 

Louis skipped the next two classes and drove home falling on to his bed and cried. when harry returned home opening the unlocked door slowly,checking to see where Louis was. he entered Louis room to see the boy burying his eyes with the heels of his palms. 

 

harry [sat on Louis chest](http://mewarnai.us/images/604903-anime-couples-cuddling-in-love.jpg) rolling around until Louis brought his arms around him. 

''hey'' harry whispered his voice cracking with emotion. 

''hi'' Louis whispered back burying his head in his brothers curly hair. 

 

''show me''

''what?'' Louis whispered.

harry turned in Louis lap to he was straddling him but somehow still cuddling.

''you said you love me,show me. i want to have sex with you once while knowing what it really is'' harry whispered ,eyes flickering back and forth between the two blue orbs in front of him. 

Louis kissed harry.

 

________________

Anne (i know!!!) walked into empty house early that evening having asked her boss for the night off to spend with her kids. who where nowhere to be found. 

 

Anne sat her bag no the table and took out her phone to call Louis when she heard it....

she heard moaning and curses and cries of pleasure. 

''Louis'' a little voice moaned loudly making Anne freeze,was that-?

''uh harry ah, fuck haz always so tight for me'' 

 

 

 

Anne paled as the voices continued.

 

she unlocked her phone.

 

she pressed speed dial 5.

 

it rang,

and rang.

 

a voice said hello.

 

Anne shuddered as the moaning grew louder.

 

''hello Des,we need to have a chat''


	6. leave to another country,see if i care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have officially upset myself :(

Louis was in the kitchen getting a drink of water,wearing a pair of his black ripped jeans that were hanging off his hips.

 

''Louis'' his mother said walking into the kitchen nodding towards her son. 

''hey mom'' he muttered turning towards the stairs to go back to his room.

''Louis'' he stopped ''your father is coming over later this evening to collect you,he requested more time to spend with you and i fully agree. and plus,they have a great school system over there.'' Louis spun around scaring his mother. she had never seen her oldest son so mad in his entire life. his eye were practically burning into her own.

 

''no'' he spat and began to turn around when he froze after hearing the words he hoped would never come from his mothers mouth.

 

''i know about you and harry and i will not let you ruin my son further'' he gasped silently as tears stung his eyes nodding quickly before running back up the stairs. he peeked into Harry room smiling to see the boy still asleep. he wouldn't need to know.

 

_flashback::_

_Louis_ _and harry were lying on the bed with harry s head on his older brothers[chest](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/34/6c/83/346c833b8a88d4d42f93eb6ab0dc5bc9.jpg). Louis combed his fingers through the long curly hair. _

 

_''i'm sorry for yelling at you'' harry whispered leaning into his loves hand more._

_''no problem babe. you had a right to be upset''_

 

_harry leaned his head back to peck the more tanned shoulder._

_''i love you'' harry whispered._

_Louis_ _adjusted the smaller boy so he could kiss his lips._

 

_''and i love you,now go to sleep,babe, i now you get tired after sex'' Louis made to get up being stopped by a hand at his arms._

_''were are you going''_

_''just to get a glass of water baby,i will be right back''_

 

_flashback over::_


	7. school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry reflects and his teacher treats him like shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( im sorry. zayn and liam is next and then niall and justins dates and then....the larry meeting!!!

_''leave to another country,see if i care'' where Harry's last words to Louis._

its been seven years. seven years since harry saw Louis driving away in his fathers car,seven years since he saw/heard/touched or smelled Louis. its been seven years of torture. [Harry](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/25700000/Harry-Styles-harry-styles-25781519-500-611.jpg) groaned, rolling over on his bed covering his face with his arm as light flooded into his [room](http://cdn.decoist.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/Plaid-Beadboard-Bedroom-for-teenage-boys.jpg). he heard kids yelling about the bus and he cursed. his alarm didn't go off again. it broke the last time he threw it at the wall when he was mad at his mother. 

as harry developed to a teen his mother noticed that his nerves where always drawn tight so had him 'checked'. and when he was fourteen they discovered that he had generalized anxiety disorder,or GAD. 

 

he quickly got up and threw a t'shirt and jeans on,shaking his head (shu-shu-shume) grabbing his [jacket](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=164908289) as he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. when he finished he ran downstairs avoiding his mother. he ran out to see the bus driving away,cursing to himself. he ran around back and grabbed his dads old bike. he peddled to school getting there just as the bell rang. he locked up the bike and ran to his locker getting his books and running to his first class. s.p.h.e(do you guys have that? its social physical health education,it might be called something different where you're from sorry). he knocked on the door marked 27 d,and waited for the call of ''enter''. he opened the door apologizing quietly as the whole class stared and giggled. harry blushed as his teacher asked him why he was late.

 

he was about to answer before someone did it for him.

''probably fucking his brother sir''

''oh no,didn't you here? his brothers in jail'' two of the jocks laughed from the back of the class,making the audience laugh. yeah that right. his mother told the whole fucking town what a disgrace her children were,that they were in some sick 'relationship'. 

 

''enough class!" Mr. Grimshaw interrupted making the laughing ~~cease~~ quiet down. ''i would like to see you after class Mr.Styles'' harry nodded and made his way to his seat keeping his head down as they learned about peer pressure.

 

 

the bell rang,the students leaving. after all of five minutes it was only harry and Mr Grimshaw left in the room.

''now harry,i know your having a hard time with home life but your grades are awful,your other teachers have asked me to help you...and i think i have an idea'' with that he pushed harry down to his knees grabbing the back of his head with Harry's hair.

''suck!'' he ordered,opening his pants.

 

 

he exited the classroom running to the nearest bathroom and locking the stall door. his breath came in heaves and pants as he struggled to find his inhaler,it wasn't there. his head hurt as he put his head in between his legs not noticing the shouting outside his door.it opened to reveal a scared looking [Ed](https://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdsxouTmfi1rlvcp4o1_500.jpg). he grabbed at him trying to tell him he couldn't find it when ed produced the inhaler he had for his mild asthma.

 

one puff.

 

_two puffs._

 

_**three puffs.** _

harry exhaled leaning his head on eds shoulder feeling the medicine working on opening his lungs. ''thanks mate'' he murmured.

 

ed chuckled hugging him gently pecking his forehead whispered ''come on you idiot'' they stood up and grabbed the stuff they dropped and made their way towards the next class they had,which happened to be p.e. it was one of the three classes harry and ed had together.

 they got changed into the black knee length shorts and jumper and harry made his way to the bleachers as ed ran towards the field joining the football game. oh! did i not mention that when they reached high school ed made the football team?. oops?.

 

 

 

harry never did p.e. in case anyone decided to hurt him and pretend they got too into the game or some shit.

 

harry missed Louis. he missed cuddling with him when the older boy was tired after an exam or something. he missed getting kisses on his chin when he couldn't sleep. he missed sleeping next to the feather haired boy.  

 

harry sighed closing his eyes slightly. he wanted Louis. his phone pierced the air making him jump looking around quickly to see nobody noticed. he dug it out of his pocket and pressed the green button and placing it next to his ear.

 

''hello''

''mate! man i need your help yeah?''an Irish voice rang through the speaker.

''why didn't you call Justin then?'' he heard a loud sigh as if to say 'you idiot'

''cause he is mad at me you dummy!"

''alright sorry sorry, what do you need my help for?''

''see the thing is mine and Justin's relationship has gone to shit lately and....i don't know what to do. just..tell me what i should do'' harry sighed,he cant say he didn't expect this to happen. Justin isn't exactly a one man kinda guy.

''honestly?''

''yea''

''talk to him,and if he is unhappy to suggest a break. just see other people for a while to see if you miss each other. just tell him that it isn't working out for you and tell him you want to be happy but you don't know how to go about it.'' harry offered.

it was silent. and then-

''wow..wow thanks mate your _an angel_. its time like this that i wonder why you haven't bagged one yet'' niall left quickly saying goodbye and hanging up. harry swallowed thickly and stuffed the phone back in his pocket,biting his lip to stop the tears from coming out. he felt the same,niall. he felt the same.


	8. your disgusting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xx  
> I got lost in the blink of an eye,  
> And I can never get back, no I never got back,  
> You were not there when I wanted to say,  
> That you were everything right and it wasn't you but me to change,  
> Now I got to go it alone,  
> But I'll never give up, no I'll never give up  
> xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a question, are any of you still alive? cause frankly im pretty sure i just died and i dont know how you guys are holding up but im a mess. i didnt mean for this to happen and im SO sorry. but then again....not so sorry. kinda. i dont know. so here is when i have a small competion type thing.
> 
> comment one or the other for ziams relationship.  
> date or sex
> 
> and  
> comment one or the other for (make a ship name for justin/niall/ed)  
> threesome or leap of fate.
> 
> also comment what you think the ^^ ship name is. 
> 
> x,  
> thanks,  
> lolz

_harry 12,Louis 18,zayn 15,liam 22,niall 16,Justin 17,ed 14,_

_flashback_

_harry pouted as he looked out the window,one year. he thought gloom. one year of being glared at. how was he supposed to survive this._

 

_while he was looking out the window, he watched as people walked past. a young blonde kid with a slightly older looking boy with brown hair. harry knew them as niall and Justin. they where in his science class and french class. niall looked up at him when they passed waving his fingers softly at the boy who in the next two weeks would worm his way into the curly haired boys life. next passed ed who smiled at harry before carrying on,he was doing the stupid paperboy job his dad got him. they had a deal. ed was aloud do football if he payed for the petrol cost for his away games and for his equipment. they would talk later._

 

_next passed zayn the boy that **Louis**  was friends with. he was holding[ two young girls hands](http://pbs.twimg.com/media/A_Ni0sjCQAA9zbF.jpg:large). he dropped out of school a while ago and could been seen working any and everywhere around town. he looked like absolute shit to be honest,well as bad as a sex god could look. he was thinner than usual and his hair was wildly grown out and harry swears he could see the ribs peeking out from his skin against his 'size to small' t-shirt. _

 

_harry decided to get up at this point and ran down the stairs of his house running out side gasping at the cold air. he walked around town not knowing what to do,and feeling like crying every time someone glared at him or moved there kids away from him. he found him self in the park looking at the people passing by with envy,they were so happy._

 

_a grunt._

 

 

 

 

_a whine._

 

_a call of ''ZEE!"...._

 

 

 

 

_and harry was up spinning around and peeking through the hedges behind him to see zayn malik pushed up to a tree with a large man in front of him. the two young girls harry had seen earlier looked okay but didn't know what to do. harry growled lowly in his throat. he hated people who hurt people. let it be known that harry was a pacifist._

 

_he called out ''MOVE BITCH GET OUT THE WAY!!" and the man confused and frightened backed up,tripping over a protruding tree root. he was afraid,only a man could have a voice that deep surly._

 

_harry appeared from the bushes sending a smile towards zayn who was removing the man of his knife. harry called the police and they took the man away leaving zayn,harry and the newly introduced,safaa and waliyha._

 

_''thanks mate,that's quiet the trick you got there'' zayn said surprising the pre-teen._

 

_''no-no-no p-pr-problem really. he was mean'' zayn nodded and gestured for safaa and waliyha to go play,but where he could see them._

 

_''look mate,if you ever need my help with something,come find me yeah?'' harry nodded thankful._

 

_\--_

_later that year harry discovered that his mother had a gambling problem. and she was taking all of the money the government gave her for harry's education and spending it at the slots machines in London._

 

 

_and when they got the first warning that there house was going to be taken,this was of course after the water and electricity had been cut, harry knew it was up to him._

 

_he found zayn and the rest is history. his fate was sealed with a simple ''mate,i need help. do you know how i can get some money fast?''_

________________

**_ Louis _ **

 

**_Louis_ ** _**was sitting in the back of his fathers car as they drove away from the house that held the crying harry. it was silent.** _

 

_**''Louis,you know i don't agree with this but...your mother doesn't understand it. are you in love with him Lou?'' Louis nodded letting the tears escape his eyes.** _

 

_**''then i'm going to help you. harry's father doesn't like it either but you know how Anne is. she is the one that the court justifies as the main parent.'' Louis thought he was doomed until....** _

 

_**''give us a few years,me and troy have a plan. and your damn lucky we have the positions we have in our departments. we can get you together'' and yes Louis cried and yes he thanked all the forces on earth for making his father and harry's father be a judge and politician. and yes he thanked his 'romance softy' father and his 'i hate what my ex is doing,i want custody' sort-a-kinda father.** _

 

 

_**a few years he thought,settling into his seat. you've yet to see the rest of me styles.........** _


	9. this wasn't supposed to happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> present day,ziam,liam 24,zayn 17,smut smut and a bit more smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yassss!! im sorry for sucky smut and cheese galore but writers gatta do what a writers gatta do.

zayn panted as his hot sweaty skin rubbed against the bigger body hovering over him. he was panting and gasp,clawing and biting,trying to get a hold of reality. zayn isnt some slut,in fact he had only every had sex a few times but he knew,god did he know,that sex with this  ~~boy~~  man was completely different it was...

exhilarating.

comforting.

hot.

euphoric.

 

his smaller,more nimble hands clawed at the muscled back trying to catch hold of the slippery,sweat slicked skin. the normally soft voice panted in his ear, licking at the shell,the dirty bastard knew it would drive zayn crazy. zayn pulled his hips back making the deliciously thick cocks thrusts become harder and faster. pull back at the same time,pull forward. he licked at the salty shoulder,nipping and biting until it was littered with love-bites and hickies.

 

zayn moaned like a porn star placing his lips against the soft pair in front of his trying to seal the sound before anyone heard it. he knew the staff were still home but he didn't exactly know if the walls were thin enough to here them through. the sexily rough voice rocked there hips together before both could feel the now familiar burn in there stomachs as the older man pounded into the raven haired zayn,casing there orgasms. the man came in zayn milking his orgasm out as zayn spilled onto his stomach,his insides full of the warm liquid,as gross as that sounds.

 

 

he dropped his heals from where they where rested on the back of the built mans hips and hummed in happiness as a face cloth was ran over his come stained body,slipping between his legs to lightly dab at the sensitive skin to clean it. a warm body joined his sliding him under his arm as there other limbs slotted [together.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/79/f9/54/79f954d71a943cba6e02ca6da3bc6178.jpg) zayn buried him self in the expensive smelling cologne sprayed body smiling softly as a foot curled up to his keeping them warm. 

 

hell would have to pay tomorrow but for right now,in this moment the two boys were way to happy to realize what they had done.

 

 

and to think it all started three hours ago.

 

_zayn and the man sat in his house looking at each other over the beers the maid had been so kind to give them. it was bloody hot and zayn could feel himself sweating,adding the extensive heat to the wildly attractive man in front of him. zayn was horny to put it simply. he was hiding his prominent bulge with the cold glass trying to 'tame the beast' as harry said. thank god the man didn't notice_

 

_meanwhile the man sitting across from him smirked,he would have to be an idiot not to notice zayn's little problem. he shifted so he was next to the young boy pretending to be interested in the fountain out side his bedroom. he he carefully placed his (big ass) hand on the small slender thigh. zayn stiffened._

 

_he knew,his thoughts screamed at him. he sucked in a breath as a soft finger rubbed soothing (supposedly) circles into his thigh flesh,the fabric of his jeans not causing a problem apparently._

 

_the comfortably dressed man (i am fucking running out of adjectives!!) lent over to the struggling boy and decided to get on his nerves a little._

 

_''bet i can make you come four times...my hand. my mouth, my fingers,and from my cock'' he whispered his hand sliding closer to the strained material with each way he was going to make the petite boy come._

 

_zayn whimpered picturing this beautiful specimen (im back baby!) lent over him his cock buried in zayn's ass._

 

_zayn acted quickly .he flipped his body so he was straddling the richer man surprising him,grabbing the now lifeless hand and placing it on his clothes cock moaning into the paler neck._

 

_''fuck me daddy'' and he didn't he really  didn't mean for that to come out,what if he thought he was weird and wouldn't let him come? but the billionaire just grabbed his ass in one hand and his dick in the other and squeezed,zayn being so reduced to a withering mess that only when he was placed on the ridiculously soft [bed](http://cdn.designrulz.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Lansdowne-Crescent-Penthouse-17.jpg).did he relaise he had been moved. _

 

 

and man did he do just as he said,he made zayn come four times and now as they laid cuddled together he didnt want the boy to leave

 

_he was driving home from the club when he saw zayn,the young boy he had ran into a few times walking on the side of the road through the wind and rain. he pulled over being the gentleman he is and offered him a lift,which zayn reluctantly agreed to._

 

_''so...long time no see?" zayn muttered._

 

 

 

 

it was going to be impossible to forget this boy,he mused,good thing i don't want to.

 

 

liam smiled at his thoughts.


	10. welcome to the temple daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this chapter we basically get an inside look at the zarry friendship and more ziam ;). read on muffins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to hell and i dont have a fucking clue where the deep shit came from btu it happened and im proud and i fell sentimental and gawd what is this fandom doing to me?

zayn felt dirty. more so than usual. he felt tired and used,and the pain in his bum was not helping. he hated himself. why did he feel so happy at being tired and used why did he feel disgustingly proud that his bum was sore. he knew he wouldn't get answers if he stayed the way he was so he opened his eyes to a darkened room lying in a comfortable bed-if you can call floating on clouds comfortable i guess what ever floats your boat- and was wrapped up in a baggy jumper with some high class prestigious [college](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=19953292) on it. it smelt like expensive cologne,honey,shaving foam a lesser extent of sweat. all in all the sweetened smell of man.

 

zayn yawned hugely a small noise escaping his still swollen lips. he raised himself up on his forearms looking around the large room to just end up gawking at the view for ten minutes. and thats when zayn noticed the huddle on the bed facing zayn with the blankets drawn down to his waist clinging to the muscles zayn knew all too well where there. liams lips were parted slightly as he ran a hand down his face and turned on his back. zayn sighed getting up,was it bad he didn't want to leave?

 

and zayn being the anxious person he was he withdrew from the warmth and safety of the bed-and liams embrace- and made his way for his clothes already feeling watched in the suddenly seemingly dangerous habitat of the multimillionaire. what if liam sued him or something for being in his house?! 

zayn dressed with extra gusto as he pulled on his ripped jeans and shoes flicking the hood of the jumper up and covering his red stained face. he walked out of the house closing the door behind him quietly and making his way through the unfamiliar streets and found a road he knew after 30 minutes of searching. 

 

the only thing that made him remember it was all real was the burn in his ass and his heart. 

 

why did he feel so guilty??

 

*the next night,11:00,zayn and harry,in the dressing room*

''babes,you really should have stayed. what if he like fell in love with you or something!'' harry chortled as he changed making fun of the harry everyone expected him to be. sweet. innocent. oblivious. 

 

zayn mentally signed whimpering physically by accident. what if?

''babes?! oh Z what's the matter?'' harry asked ceasing joking about and cuddled zayn into his arms. 

zayn just mumbled gibberish mumbling on about how he isnt worth love;.

''no Z you're the only reason my house is still mine and my life my own. you are the reason your sisters have been raised perfectly and YOU are the reason that they started the free after hours courses in the gym for people who couldn't afford to waste time during the day to get a proper schooling. shit your the reason that that girl is ALIVE,if it wasn't for you zayn emily would be dead and i know if she was hear you right now she would belt you in the face and sit you down and say something like 'now zayn dont be a shit head' and go about the day hugging you because zayn if you havent noticed. you are loved. you are so loved it's slightly terrifying that me,your sisters and emily literally can't live without you. we need you in our lifes Z and i know sometimes you feel worthless but who the fuck doesn't! you are the must disearving person i know of love and i know you will get it.so dont talk shit and get changed,its pay night'' harry finished breathless staring into the shocked hazeled eyed boys eyes as zayn thought over his words trying to make sure he didnt miss anything. was that really harry? he felt loved that's for sure but.....what happened? harry never spoke more than five sentences in the space of 20 minutes.

 

 

''thank you'' he whispered and then, ''what happened?'' harry sniffed rubbing his arm across his face to catch any stray liquids that fell there.

 

''its just...todays the day....23rd of March. it was the start of everything and the end and im sorry for being so unstable but i just..'' and that was all it took for zayn to have harry wrapped in his embrace and running his fingers along his arms to calm him.

zayn knew,of course he knew!, he was the only person who harry could sit down and cry with about _louis._ he was the guy harry could talk to cause one,he was harry's only friend that wasnt that odd ed character. and two,he was louis friend after all. if you could call it that. whenever harry got like this zayn would cuddle him up and talked about how louis was always madly in love with harry's ever action. infatuated. he said. completely gone.

 

but see the thing is that zayn  _wished_ he had someone who would look at him that way. the love look. when they were all they could see and all they wanted to see and time slowed and everything that wasn't strictly  **them** was useless to them for that one fleeting look. or it could be the look you give someone while hiding under the fresh covers as you laughed and giggled at each others attempts to find you until one popped out from the covers and gasped trying to get air through there giddy frame. and the one you were in love with would appear and lie next to you as you caught your breath lying on the crumpled material of the bed you  _really_ shouldn't have been trusted to get neatly settled on the bed. an you would look over at each other and  stare into there eyes. memorising the flecks of separate color in the iris and the way the pupil shrunk with light and expanded without. and if you stayed there far too long it didn't matter because like all other times. it was just you and the one,sharing your love with no words but just looking at each other maybe sharing a half smile or a mischievous twinkle in your eyes. _  
_

 

as weird as it sound zayn wanted the complete infatuation,the i'm not alive unless i'm with them,this isn't worth anything unless it makes them happy. he wanted the stomach churning bubbled on the first and every date. he wanted the diamond hard trust they had in each other. he even wanted the soul wrenching pain of being away from each other the need to be together or hear there voice or just want anything that makes it all clear again so you dont doubt if it wa ll real and you fear going to sleep in case you wake up in a night painted room alone and no proof of ever having known this amazing person who had you wrapped around there pinkie finger and you actually physically hurt because you were afraid of being afraid of being afraid and that made you even more afraid and you ended up taking every chance you had to get physically proof that it was in fact real. you wouldnt believe it without them telling you its real,how can these feelings be real?

 

zayn wanted all of it but he knew he would never get it.

who would want the stripper boy who smoked and drank and used to be addicted to everything and every other one as well out there that made him feel bubbly and floaty?.who would want the broken toy,sat high on the top shelf because it wasn't **made** to touch it was made to look at and maybe think of but never touch. that was how zayn felt all the time...completely unreachable by reality,and so he drank more and got high more to feel connected to all the other addicts who had the same reasons as him. he stopped. of course he stopped. his sisters found out about his little drinking problem and helped him. kept him overwhelmed with words and sentences and phrases and more word and sentences and even maybe a few numbers and some times if he was being good and they had money that normally would be at the bottom of a shot there would be pictures of the three of them living in a faraway palace with a knight or prince protecting them from everything and the girls were happy and zayn was in peace and free and there was drawings of the three as superheroes,or musicians,or elves or whatever the girls  could think up to get there soft hearted brother to ignore the cat calls and the venomous words thrown at him and made him respect himself more.

**_-''your body's a temple,worship_  it''**

was one of their favourite phrases.

zayn hugged harry closer wishing to change there fates.

 

_________________________________________________

*that morning,liams house,liam,bedroom*

liam was pissed to say the least,after  _everything_ he had said to the cute soft eyed boy he had ran off at the first chance. 

and liam being the cynical bastard he is he smirked at the images floating around his head of zayn bent over his lap,red hand prints covered the span of the soft flesh. or zayn bent over on the bed with his hands handcuffed preparing to be fucked silly,or zayn pleasuring his daddy or maybe walked around in one of his jumpers and nothing else completely fine and prepared to being grabbed suddenly and fucked on the spot repetitively until he apologized or until liam was satisfied with the outcome. or zayn would bob up and down on his cock murmuring something like 'love you daddy' over and over again and-and and, and-  liam was hard and cursed himself. he wished the young boy was hear so he could fulfil his daydreams but he obviously wasn't so liam settled for a quick shower and a wank thinking about zayn screaming his name yesterday.  

 

oh that boy would be his alright.


	11. sitting pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically i wanted ziam to be more established before i started on the still to be named ed/justin/niall chapter/s and then i will be doing short tidbits of larry for my dear mufffins. i hope you all stay with this story and keep up with me because o plan to make this story as smutty as possible!!! sorry for the last bit.  
> enjoy!  
> xxx  
> lolz

liam stalked into the club the music humming in his blood,his bones vibrating with the hypnotizing bass of some pop song about a girl with big tits riding you. he will find him. skin started to play and liams eye was caught by the small half naked frame of his little baby. the raven haired boy was stalking around stage swiveling his hips to the music throwing off most of his limited clothing so he was only left in a backless thong.

liam wanted him.

zayn swung around his ass and touched himself winking at anyone who put money into his string attire. liam saw harry -the angel boy- in the crowd and made his way over greeting him as kindly as possible. '

'hey mate! you here for zayn?'' and no liam definitely wasn't going to ask how the tall green eyed ~~angel~~ devil knew. ''yeah,do you think you could get him alone for me?'' harry smirked at the older man and walking away to the bouncer with liam trailing behind him slowly watching him whisper something in the the man-of about 40 maybe- seductively not hiding the fact he was palming him.

liam was shocked,who knew right? harry beckoned liam over to him and winked at the security dude and led him into a private room that looked like a changing room. ''i will tell everyone to go to the other dressing room, i will get zayn to you'' harry said beginning to walk away. ''why are you helping me?!'' liam couldn't help himself. harry turned slightly so liam could see the shockingly thin side profile of the cheshire boy.

''i was,am and always be in love with a boy who society deems wrong if i was to be with him. my mother made him leave and i didn't get to say goodbye. i owe zayn a lot and this is a way i can pay some of that payment back,with you. you dont know what it is like to see zayn crying because he isn't worthy of love. fix him for me please. show him you love him so i can be released from my dept.'' liam could only nod,poor thing. five minutes passed,and then ten,and then nearly half an hour as liam sat in the filthy dressing room perched on a stool that looked about ready to crumble. and then he heard the soft velvet like voice of his baby coming down the hall.

''harry i don't see why i have to change in this one,wheres everyone else.''

''yeah yeah what ever,do you like liam'' harry's low gravelly voice echoed behind the door. a squeaking sound-most likely zayn and then...

 

''yes. yes i do but i don't-'' the door was flung open by a smirking harry to reveal liam. zayn was pushed in and the door closed. the two occupants of the room stared at each other. ''you left'' ''i thought you wanted me to'' zayn whispered with a surprising amount of innocence considering he is in fact half naked. liam was in front of him in a blink of an eyes. ''maybe i will just have to fuck you until you catch on then'' he growled. and yeah maybe zayn was okay with that.

**i am not done this chapter but i have another story that needs updating so i will finish this soon,but i wanted to update so here you are!!**

zayn gulped. ''maybe you do da-liam'' liam growled lowly in his throat and grabbed zayns hips pulling them to his making both moan. ''call me it baby,i know you love it'' liam whispered into the soft neck leaving a gentle kiss there. zayn shuddered trying to think of anything so liam wouldn't notice his hard on against his thigh,but he didn't exactly mind when his large hand ran down his side and grasped his crotch.

hard.

zayn gasped pushing into the touch,his small hands encasing liams biceps.man did he work out. liam pushed him against the wall tearing the string holding zayns  ~~clothes~~ piece of fabric to his hard cock. zayn whimpered as the cold air attacked his leaking prick that was encased in liams big hands. liam smirked,he loved how responsive his little boy is.

''daddy'' zayn gasped throwing his head to the side as he was spun around to be pushed into the wall,one of liams hands remaining on his thin waist. 

''thats right baby,i'm going to punish you now,yeah. gonna punish you so hard for leaving me'' zayn nodded against his forearms cause,fuck,zayn liked the sound of that.he heard liams pants hitting the floor followed by some more shuffling before liams head was pushed up against his hole,bone dry and his hole un prepped. zayn breath caught in his throat. he may or may not have fantasized about this for awhile.

''gonna fuck you hard and dry yeah baby,no problem right?'' liam asked,smirking. he knew his baby wanted this from his little gasp. zayn nodded again and screamed in pain when liams 11 inch payne train slammed balls deep into zayn bum. tears ran down his cheeks as zayn whimpered.

''baby,baby.shh baby don't cry,don't cry baby.you're such a good boy baby,my good boy.all mine.gonna take care of you.'' liam whispered into his shoulder moving his hips slightly back and forth soothing the boys hole before slowing down even more.

zayn turned his head to see his daddy looking at him. ''promise daddy?'' liam smiled sweetly and connected their lips that said it all,  _promise._

''move daddy'' zayn whispered feeling his cock brushing against his stomach begging for relief. liam pecked his neck one last time before grabbing zayns dick and collecting as much pre-come as he could before pulling back and putting it around his dick so his baby would feel better. he thrust forward once taking zayns moan as an okay. he thrust hard back and forth slamming his hips against the back of zayn's thighs. the slap of skin on skin filled the air with pants and groans and calls of 'more' and 'daddy' and 'baby' and 'so perfect' zayn released onto his stomach as liam shot his warm cum up his ass,milking him through it. liam pulled out and knelt on the ground behind zayn and kissed his rim feeling bad -yet proud,he isn't gonna lie- at the ragged muscle clenching around nothing as zayn tried to regain his breath. 

''oh babe,you could fit a coke can up you bum sweety'' he whispered pecking the skin softly watching his cum fall down from where it was held.

''mm...daddy cuddle'' zayn asked as he decided straightening up was a bad idea as liam dressed pulling his hair back into its perfect quiff again after looking into one of the mirrors. he grabbed the bag he knew was zayn's and lifted a pair of [panties](http://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/8133870/8133870/Coquette-Sheer-White-Ruched-Panties-P15478458.jpg). he cooed at how cute they were before grabbing his jumper from the bag. he smiled at the fact zayn stole it from him. he pecked zayns shoulder ordering him to lift his legs one at a time. he drew the fabric up zayns soft,freshly shaven,legs. he pecked zayns spine up along as he tucked zayn cock into the fabric earning a whine from the younger boy,still sensitive. 

he sat down against the wall pulling zayn into his lap earning a squeak. liam apologized quickly already feeling guilty from causing his baby pain. he pulled the soft fabric over zayn head letting it fall in place around his hips. zayn cuddled into his chest ''sorry daddy,never again. i promise'' liam kissed his forehead feeling an unfamiliar swell in his chest. 

'''come on zaynie,we cant cuddle here. how bout we go back to my house and cuddle there,maybe we could watch friends or something?'' zayn giggled.fucking giggled :3- 

''you just want an excuse to kiss me'' liam chuckled shrugging slightly ''not going to lie,that might happen. not all bad if it does. but i really do want to cuddle.'' he kissed zayn softly looking into zayn's eye after as the boy blushed and giggled again,nodding. liam got up slowly placing zayn on the ground softly ignoring the sob that escaped his lips. he scooped zayn up so he was [holding him in his arms](http://lumieremagazine.com/news/images/guy-holding-his-girl-on-this-waist-4071.jpg) ,keeping him from anyones eyes sight. liam opened the door to see two girls blushing standing on the other side. 

 

''OMG!!! your LIAM PAYNE!!!! WHO IS THIS!!!?!" one of them screamed starling zayn who liam just pressed further into his chest.

''my boyfriend'' and he was probably going to get crucified for that by his management team but he wasn't going to hide his baby from anyone,except you know he was going to hide his baby from everyone.

he walked out of the club glaring at anyone who looked at zayn,nodding to harry who was giggling at his half comotosed friend and opened his car slowly trying to not startle the sleeping boy in his arms. he sat zayn in the passenger seat,locking the boy in with the seat belt before going to his side and getting in. he drove quickly to his house wanting to check properly that he had done no real damage to the small boy.

 

 

 

 

and when zayn woke up and he got eaten out to relax his bum then no one needs to know,or if he blew liam,or if after that they ate chinese food and watched keeping up with the kardashians -to say liam was surprised that friends wasn't on was an understatement.

 

 

ED AND JUSTIN

Justin seriously couldn't put up with this,his and nialls relationship used to be filled with love and trust and then he had to put his stupid foot in his stupid mouth,  
he wanted sex. Justin didn't. it was that simple. of course they HAVE had sex but not in about 5 months. Justin just wasn't able to get it up,niall got an entirely different excuse of course.  
and now he found out that niall had already told there friends they had broken up?! nice to know how Niall feels about this seemingly one way relationship,Justin fumed knocking over one of Niall many picture frames of him and harry. it was his fault. all his fault his Niall wasn't the same. his. harry's. Justin was painfully jealous but what could he do? he could exactly say 'yeah don't hang out with you depressed,stripper best friend cause i don't like how close you are and i would rather yo spend all your time with me.' yeah that boat ain't gonna float.

J,4:24-hey ed,i was wondering if you might want to see a movie later? teenage mutant ninja turtles?

E,4:26-like in as a date?

J,4:40-no like friends.

E,4:42-then no.

J,4:42-cheeky fucker -_-

E,4:45-what ever do you mean? :( im being good i swear.

J,4:47-you got me.would you please go on a date with me tomorrow to the movies and yes sweetheart,you're always good ;)

E,4:50-i would love to Justin. now tell me where the fuck you put my jersey (-.-)

J,4:53- :D 

 

 

ED AND NIALL

N,7:54-would you like to go on a date with me on saturday at 7 to the skating rink? :/

E,7:56-sure

N,8:00-thank fuck!i had to rewrite that like five fucking times to get not sound like an idiot. :'(

E,8:12-i just fell off my chair :( i hurt my bum :'( and i think thats cute :p

N,8:15-opps? i could rub it better you know *shrug* and thank you ;)

E,8:20-my moms staring at me......im blushing like shit.....fuck you......you little shit +_+ she wants to give me the sex talk,help!

N,8:24-good,and no you bruised my self esteem. goodbye young sir! -_o

E,8:24-but :( please help me!!!

E,8:30-NIALL!!!!

E,8:32-oh my god please! :(

E,8:39-she has a cucumber :'(!!!!!

E,8:41-[help](http://media.giphy.com/media/13lUOBovoelW0w/giphy.gif)[  
](https://31.media.tumblr.com/c926719fc4b285f9d6822fbf1171c651/tumblr_n4ruwyhPPe1sj094qo1_500.gif)

E,8:44-niall please

E,8:50-i'm forever scarred

E,8:55-NIALL!!!

E,9:00-niall shes telling me about when i was concieved!!

E,9:10-if you care about me you will call my phone and i will leave saying my friend needs my help! 

E,8:11-please!!!!!!!

N,8:12-k.

 

 

 

 


	12. late

ed ran away from the pitch cursing his coach for deciding,and i quote 'if your in such a hurry to leave you can just do two laps of the field,maybe than you will pay attention' fuck him. ed thought like really,was that nessacary? it was 8 now and ed was so late,oh and dont forget his phone was dead. he ran to the showers,rinsed and ran out throwing on a tank,his hoodie and a pair of jeans. he ran down the hall pulling on his shoes and made it onto the road at 8:15, yes boy.

he probably broke a few speeding laws and nearly hit a cat but when he did eventually get there,the parking lot was empty. the skating rink was open still with a few people inside but no niall. ed cursed and slapped the steering wheel trying to find his phone charger,anythig. he couldnt. he drove home,slightly slower,and said hi to the kitchen knowing everyone would be in there. he took the stairs two at a time and swung his door closed plugging his phone in. he hovered over it as it slowly turned on,a small sweat traveling down eds back. 

his home screen came on with a picture of harry and him six years ago. his mom had taken it when they were eating icecream,harrys eyes were red from crying about louis,and ed had a wet patch on his shirt but it was still one of eds favourite pictures of them.one of the last. 

he could see two messages that were unopened on the bar on top of the screen so ed quickly unlocked it and opened the app,seeing two messages from Justin ...and three missed calls and 9 messages from niall. ed felt his throat closing as he opened the one and only voicemail first;  
'hi ed,this is niall here,i um i kinda already called you some and...i texted you a bunch too...did i so something wrong? you know what i don't give a shit,i thought you were different ed,clearly not. i really thought you liked me like i liked you. ha. Quess not right? you know. if you didn't want to go on a date with me you could've just said so.' 

ed cheeks were streaked with tears now as he tried to catch his breath,he was having a panic attack. he couldn't breath as he stumbled over to his bedside table and threw it open grabbing the inhaler that lay there and taking one puff. his breathing was still erratic so he took one more,than another. he sighed as he grabbed his phone again and a tear ran down again. he screwed up. of course he screwed up,he was the definition of screw up.

his parents didn't want him,he tried football to make them proud,zilch,he got the best grades,zilch,he screwed up harry and Louis life(know one knew this but ed had ha a crush on Louis for the longest time,so how pray tell did he get back at harry for taking his man? he called there mom,told her to come home quickly,that harry was crying cause he missed her,ed was an asshole) he tried being straight,nada,he tried being gay,nope,and you know why? cause ed was polygamous


	13. Chapter 13

Niall was angry but at the same time he was kind of happy.....and then he was sad,with a mixture of disappointment. So yeah. Niall was not having a good day. Do you want to know why nialls having a bad day? Because he got stood up,twice. First it was his breakfast day with Ed who didn't show up,niall waited four hours alone in the booth at the ice rink with the waitress staring a him with sympathy. Then it was his and Justin's lunch soiree (liam told him that word yesterday) and he waited two hours because he actually felt the tears on his cheeks. And yeah you were just told that he was happy but he was angry at being left sitting in the dinner in the rain(no car),he was happy because he thought 'at least he had a date with Justin,maybe he will show up'. He was sad because he got stood up twice in the one day by these two really nice guys that made niall feel like the most beautiful person in the world. And he was so disappointment because he was going to tell them,he had finally got the courage after a week to tell them about each other. It wasn't like niall was cheating they admitted to dating other people as well and it was okay,but niall wanted to be  _them_  exclusively. Not just Ed and niall or niall and Justin. he wanted it to be Ed and niall and Justin. polygamous. that's what it was called when niall googled it.Niall was going to talk to both of them and have them meet and every thing. But obviously he wasn't important enough for that.Obviously he wasn't good looking enough for that. Niall dyed his hair,he had braces,he had a horrific laugh,disgusting body,dull boring eyes,and really the list could go on. But niall should have know he wasn't good enough for those two....supermodels. He was perfect for a goblin or some shit like that(shit) but niall didn't deserve one fairly alright guy,yet alone two beautiful kind funny guys.That just didn't happen.Even in the best of stories.


	14. all the fuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and then not so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......please dont hurt me :(

_**with Zayn.** _

when zayn woke he was in the big fancy bed again and he wasn't quite sure how he got there. in his dazed mind he noticed that something was pinning him down to the bed but looking down wasn't an option right now so... ''if you're a rapist say 'i' if you're liam say 'hi''' he heard a snort behind him before liams head appeared at his neck kissing it. ''you don't seem very worried if there was a rapist in here,but hi'' liam pecked his lips and pulled him closer so zayns head was pressed to his chest. ''daddy?'' zayn said nervously. liam hummed. ''why's my bum sore?'' liam brought a hand down to message zayns hole as he said ''cause bad boys have to be punished'' zayn nodded and blushed as the fog in his mind lifted. oh.

_**with Justin.** _

Justin had a similar problem when he woke up.his arm was wrapped around a blonde he didn't remember.but he did. ''niall?'' he croaked. the body shuffled and turned,nialls face red as the looked at each other. they heard a thump. and whipped there heads around to see ed standing there with red eyes. ''i-im sorry -i--i-i-il j-jj-ust ggo'' and he ran out before Justin could even unwind there bodies. they got dressed at high speed and dashed out the front door. ed was nowhere to be seen. they kept and looking. how would they explain the feelings they had for the other two?

_**with Louis.** _

Louis stood close to the wall as he followed the scantily clad boy. The boy turned down a dark alleyway. Louis stayed on the opposite side of the wall but looked down the alley. That was quick,his inner sadist commented at the boy getting fucked up against a wall. Louis stayed put under the street light in the pouring rain as he watched his brother get fucked for a measly few pound. he deserved a kingdom not this,anything but this. Louis stayed. The boy didn't know he was there or maybe he did notice the shadow but refused to acknowledge it. when the man finished he gave the boy £120 and walked away like nothing happened. The boy knelt in the rain shoving the money into a sock to keep them dry. Louis made his move. he walked across the street and knelt down beside the shaking boy. He pulled off his jacket but left his hoodie on. He placed it over the boys shoulders. He flinched.

''please don't''

''i'm not going to hurt you''Louis whispered. The boy believed him.Louis picked him up and held him close as he ran through the cold until he got to his house. He went around back and opened the door closing it behind him. he sat the boy on the couch and gave him some tea. he let the boy finish. he pulled down his hood. They started to cry. a long scar ran down Louis face from where ann had thrown a bottle at him when he tried to visit the boy.the boy had bags under his eyes from crying himself to sleep every night.

 

''Loubear?''

 

''Haz''


End file.
